Beach Discoveries
by emotionless-robot
Summary: A day at the beach can uncover some hidden secrets and devious plans for the digidestined. Conclusion to "Party Shocker" and "Celebration Revelations".


Here's the conclusion I suppose. I didn't expect to write this, but a couple of people requested it, so, here it is. Hope you like it. This one's for you two.

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

The thunderstorm raged across the city, causing pedestrians to rummage around their bags in order to extract their umbrellas. The wind tried to snatch those lifesavers away, but succeeded very little. It was no match for the brute strength of the citizens of Tokyo.

Kari watched from Yolei's bedroom window as even more water rained from the sky and ruined their plans for fun at the beach. The weather had no consideration for the activities of the saviours of the digital world. Kari's vision of the depressing scene became fogged as her breath touched the glass.

"Staring at it isn't going to make it go away, Kari." Yolei stated from her spot on the floor.

"I know, Yolei. I wish it would though. Today was supposed to be fun."

"And it still can be, Kari. We can have lots of fun together. As soon as you tell me what happened between you and TK last night. He was whistling when he got to the building and met up with us, Kari. _Whistling_."

Kari knew Yolei suspected something major had happened, and she wanted to get Yolei's opinion on the matter, but she wasn't giving in that easily.

"Why should I tell you, Yolei? Were you not the one that took a picture of me and TK kissing last night and then sent that picture to my brother who then lectured me for two hours and spent the rest of the night bursting out into maniac fits of laughter? I don't see why I should even be talking to you."

Kari ended her rant and stared expectantly at her friend, who was giggling.

"I'm sorry. But you have to admit, it's hilarious. I'm still in shock that I even managed to pull that one on you. Usually you're really perceptive."

Kari huffed and retorted, "Still not telling you, Yolei."

Yolei stopped laughing and said, "Fine, fine. I'm sorry, Kari. You're right. It was wrong of me to fool you like that and then laugh about it… now will you tell me?"

Kari turned around and faced the window, smiling. She was having fun teasing Yolei.

"I don't know, Yolei… You hurt my feelings. I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again."

Yolei resorted to begging. "PLEASE! I've been waiting all night to find out! Please, please,_ please_ tell me!"

Kari laughed, turned back around, and gave in. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Yolei sat up straighter and prepared herself.

"TK kissed me again."

"Aha!" Yolei yelled. "I knew it was something romantic like that! You two were meant for each other, Kari. This is perfect!"

Kari figured she should tell her friend her plan. "But, Yolei, he did it unexpectedly and then left without another word! So, tomorrow, when we go to the beach like we were supposed to today, I'm going to get him back… somehow. I haven't figured that one out yet."

"Well that's easy, Kari. We'll just have to turn you into a mega hottie, and then you can flirt with other guys and make him super jealous! It'll work like a charm, trust me. He'll be like putty in your hands once we're through with him!"

Yolei's plan set off warning bells in Kari's head, but then again, most of the things Yolei said did that. As much as Kari hated it, Yolei was the expert on boys here, and if she said it would work, then Kari would go along with it. Just this once, she would do something risky and out of the ordinary.

* * *

Yolei and Kari met up with the boys at the beach. Davis and Veemon were already splashing around in the water. TK and Ken were setting up the area where they would be sitting, while Cody and Armadillomon were sleeping in the sand. Kari laughed at the two of them, snoring and drooling together. She unzipped her backpack and Gatomon leaped out, hating the restricting confinements the bag gave her. Hawkmon stumbled out of Yolie's pack as well, telling Yolei to store the food in a separate bag next time; he didn't like being squished by edible products.

Kari approached TK and Ken, keeping in mind what Yolei had said. _Pretend nothing happened. Pretend this is just another normal day, and that no, TK did not spontaneously kiss you on your doorstep. You can do this. _Her positive thoughts encouraged her to remain aloof.

"Hey guys." she said, greeting them. "Are you ready to go swimming yet?"

They nodded, and Ken said, "Yeah. We just need to locate a place to conceal the food, that's all."

Kari laughed and suggested, "There are some lockers over there, in the changing rooms. Yolei and I will lock it in there if you want."

Ken handed her the bags after saying, "Sure. That would probably be the safest spot. Thanks."

Kari hauled the goods towards the girls' changing room and signalled for Yolei to follow. They left, and the boys decided it was time to join Davis in the water.

"Wait, Ken. There's something I wanted to ask you." TK declared.

"What is it TK? Is something wrong?" Ken enquired, concerned.

TK sighed. "Do you think Kari's mad at me?"

Ken was taken aback. Where was this coming from? Were the two of them in an argument?

"It's just…" TK started, "I kind of kissed her again after your party, and I think she might be mad at me."

Ken smiled and said, "I don't comprehend women, TK, I'll admit that. But as far as I can tell, she doesn't seem to harbour any negative feelings towards you. I wouldn't worry about it. Come on, let's go."

TK and Ken raced into the refreshing water and tackled Davis.

He came up, spluttering, and shouted, "Hey! What was that for you jerks?"

* * *

Yolei, in the meantime, finished locking the food away and turned to Kari.

"Are you ready for the first phase of the plan?"

Kari nodded.

"Good. Remember, right now we're just trying to get his attention fixed on you."

Kari nodded again and removed her t-shirt and shorts, revealing the white-with-pink-polka-dots bikini that Yolei had picked out for her. They returned to their spot and roused Cody from his early morning nap. It was time to play.

TK couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was Kari, but she was wearing a skimpy bathing suit. It figured that she could dress like a complete skank and still look as cute as ever. Davis wolf-whistled behind him, and he saw Kari blush. She and Yolei waded through the water, Cody tagging along behind, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning.

He had a beach ball tucked beneath his arm and said, "Ready to play ball?"

Throughout the game, TK couldn't keep his eyes off Kari. She looked so adorable today. He had to forcefully stop himself from moving the hair away from her face whenever it got plastered there from the water. She was going to be the death of him.

Yolei noticed TK's intense stare and congratulated herself mentally. Her plan was working perfectly, but it could move a little bit quicker for her tastes. She jumped into the air reaching for the ball, and "accidentally" knocked Kari into TK. They fell down, splashing everyone, and Yolei apologised with glee when Kari and TK got back up. TK was blushing furiously, whereas Kari was only flushed slightly.

There was an awkward pause until Patamon requested, "Can we go make sandcastles now?"

Soon everyone was dry and warm, instead of wet and cold. Their bodies were now coated in sand, making them look dirty. They played in the coarse, grainy material for hours, laughing and having a blast.

Armadillomon eventually collapsed and groaned, "Is it lunch time yet?"

Cody laughed and answered, "I am getting a little hungry myself."

Kari and Yolei stood to make their way to the locker room whre the food was hiding. Along the way, Kari received several glances from the males gathered on the shoreline. Kari tried to ignore it, but it was physically impossible and she grew uncomfortable.

"Yolei, why are they all staring?"

"Because of _you_, Kari. Because you look HOT!"

Kari blushed and muttered, "I knew this was a bad idea…"

Yolei snorted. "No way! I'm having so much fun. And I'm going to have even more since it's time to move onto phase two of the plan."

"What's that?" Kari asked, unlocking the locker door.

"It's the part where you flirt shamelessly with random strange boys. And don't say that you're not going to do it, because you swore you would go along with anything I said. You can't back out now."

Kari sighed, knowing she was right. "Okay… but I don't even know how to flirt. This isn't going to work, Yolei."

"Gosh, Kari. It's simple. Listen up…"

* * *

Yolei hummed a jaunty tune as she rejoined the boys at their spot, arms loaded with food. TK noticed Kari's absence.

"Hey, Yolei, where'd Kari go?"

Yolei smiled and pointed to a group of guys. "She just had to make a pit stop."

TK's eyes widened as he grasped the meaning of Yolei's answer. He squinted in the direction Yolei indicated, and sure enough, there was Kari surrounded by a bunch of boys. He swung his head over to Yolei, about to interrogate her, but she was gone. He asked Ken where she had disappeared to and he muttered something about a radio station. TK was extremely confused – until he saw the van. It was bright yellow, and it represented Yolie's favourite radio station. TK had heard about some reporters from the station coming down to the beach and interviewing random people. It was Yolei's dream to be interviewed by these reporters, but they all knew there was a very slim chance she'd ever get chosen. He could almost see her purple haired head jumping up and down, screaming. He knew he'd never get his answers now, so he settled down and began eating his lunch, never once taking his eyes off of Kari and her fan club.

Kari was super nervous and worried. Yolei said that it would work out perfectly but she wasn't so sure. She tried to look somewhat like a confident young woman as she drew nearer to the boys Yolei had instructed her to flirt with. They looked up when they heard the soft sound of footsteps approaching.

One of the guys started grinning and said, "Hey babe!"

Kari felt like telling him that she was not his babe, but as a substitute, she told him, "Hey yourself."

She smiled and the guy took a few steps towards her, saying, "So, what brings you over here, little lady?"

Kari tried not to slap the smirk off his face as she pouted and replied, "Not much… I was just… umm… wondering if any of you had some spare change. I don't have enough to get a drink, and it's so hot out here."

Immediately, every single one of them emptied their pockets and gave her all their loose change.

"Thanks! This is great you guys. You're all so helpful!"

They smiled and told her that if she needed _anything _else, to come and see them. She lied and informed them she would. Kari walked to the snack bar, purchased her drink, and scurried back to the meeting spot. Her face heated up as she recalled her behaviour, but at least Yolei would be proud of her.

TK watched the exchange between Kari and her new "friends". He couldn't believe she was acting like this. Now she was coming back, and she had the nerve to look flushed and happy. He seethed, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smile off her face. _He _should be the one to make her smile, not them. She came and sat down beside him, and stole one of his sandwiches. Kari wondered out loud where Yolei was, and TK pointed. Kari nodded in understanding. Swiftly, she pulled out her mini-radio from her backpack and tuned it to the station Yolei admired.

"...and here now, we are live at the beach where all the excitement is since school is officially over. Today we will be going around, asking random people what they like to do for fun at the beach. First up, we have a lovely young lady whose name I believe is Yolei."

Kari choked on her sandwich.

"Yep, that's right!" Yolei's overeager voice declared. "I'm so happy to have been picked first!"

"That's great, Yolei. So, tell us, what are you doing for fun today?"

Yolei blurted to him without consulting her brain, "To look at hot guys of course!"

The man laughed heartily and asked, "Is there anyone in particular you came to see?"

"Obviously! And he's none other than Ken Ichijoji, the hunkiest guy on the planet!"

Ken spat out his drink that he'd been trying to swallow and began tearing up as he coughed.

Yolei, ignorant of the consequences of her actions, continued. "He's just so dreamy, and he looks amazing without a shirt on, let me tell you that!"

Ken's eyes bulged, and he choked some more. Wormmon thumped him on the back as he turned a nasty shade of purple.

The reporter laughed again and thanked Yolei, moving on to the next person. The group could see Yolei running, headed for their location. Ken yanked on a shirt and blushed like nobody's business. Yolei collapsed on the sand, panting once she arrived. TK and Kari had similar smirks, while Cody and Davis tried to prevent Ken from escaping.

"Guess what guys?" Yolei asked animatedly.

"I think we know what, Yolei. Thank God I have a recording device on my radio. This is definitely the best payback _ever_."

Yolei still looked puzzled, so Kari rewound the tape and hit play. Yolei's voice floated through the air, describing Ken's wondrous looks, causing Ken to cringe. Realisation dawned on Yolei's face and she started to get red. TK and Kari high-fived each other and laughed.

"Come on, Cody and Davis. We should probably leave these two alone."

The four of them, including their Digimon, strode through the oceanic water away from Ken and Yolei. Hawkmon and Wormmon decided to slink away as well, so they followed their friends into the ocean. Yolei was mortified. How could she have actually said something like that? Now Ken would probably never want to see her again, and he'd put her name on his list of creepy fan girl stalkers. Yolei knew she had to do _something _to fix this mess.

"It was just a… joke?" she tried.

Ken was still in shock. He couldn't believe that those words had come out of Yolei's mouth. He was never taking his shirt off again. Because of his disbelief of the situation, he believed Yolei's lame excuse, much to her surprise and said, "Oh. Okay."

Later on though, Ken would regret not getting the truth from her and telling her that he felt the same way.

Out in the water, Kari chose to do things her own way. Phase two of the plan obviously didn't work because now TK would just randomly glare at guys and not talk to her. She knew the first part had worked though. She had never been gaped at more in her life. Coming to a decision, Kari jumped onto TK's back and pulled him under. He flailed around helplessly until Kari took mercy on him and unlocked her arms from around his body. Then, she turned and ran, yelling at him to catch her if he could.

Their game went on, and soon Kari found herself face to face with her opponent. Her arms were around his neck and her legs were fastened around his waist as his hands supported her lower back. He was about to dunk her under, when she tilted her head forwards and kissed him. It was a rather forceful kiss and it made him take a step back, which tripped him magnificently. He attempted to regain his balance, but he failed. Kari let go of him just as he fell and started running back to shore. TK surfaced, spitting out salt water, and saw Kari running away.

"Hey! Get back here, Kari!"

He started running after her, determined to ask her what that was all about.

_Running through water is more difficult than I thought it'd be, _Kari reflected. She slowed down, giving TK the chance to grab her around the waist and force them to tumble into the shallow water. TK straddled her, and grabbed her wrists so she couldn't push him off.

"Now, Kari. Tell me what that was all about."

"It was just payback, TK. Now get off of me." She struggled, but it was no use. "Let me go, Takaishi."

TK leaned in close. "I don't think so, Kari."

His lips touched hers, and she figured this wasn't so bad. At least now she could tell Yolei that her plans suck and don't work. She kissed him back.

Up on the beach, Yolei patted herself on the back for a job well done. All in all, it had been a pretty good day. TK and Kari were finally together-ish, Ken wasn't looking at her like she was Medusa anymore, and she had stolen the last double-chocolate-fudge-popsicle and was eating it. How much better could life get?

* * *

There it is. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
